


Cuddling Somewhere

by aosaphir



Series: 30 OTP Challenges [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

A faint, melodious crooning was what drug Shizuo from the grave of his exhausted sleep. He couldn't quite place it, but the revolting lilt seemed familiar, in the way it made goose bumps break out across his flesh; made his body try to shift and repel. TRY being the keyword that sent his brain screaming from the wistful landscape located between sleep and wakefulness. He immediately lurched upwards, or tried to. _That word again_ … Shizuo found himself intricately bound from just below his jaw to each of his ankles with thin, synthetic rope. 

The rope contracted against his straining neck as he roared, " _What the fuck is this_!? I swear to _fucking god_ , if that _fucking prick_ sent another gang after me _I will fucking_ —" 

"Sorry to disappoint, Shizu-chan, but it's just me this time." Shizuo's head snapped as quickly as it could in the direction of that voice. Izaya was sitting in an armchair beside his bed, a book in hand and looking as relaxed and slimy as ever. "Why do you look so shocked? Or are you kicking yourself for not looking around the room before you started into your mindless rage?" 

Shizuo knew where he recognized that melody from now. It was the devilish tongue of Izaya Orihara. And right at that moment, not to say in plenty of others, it was a tongue he'd take joy in cutting out. "What in the _holy fuck_ are you doing in my house? And _why_ am I tied up!?" He started to struggle, figuring he could break out as easily as all the other times some manipulated gang members thought tying him up would do any good. 

"Ah ah ah, Shizu-chan. One more move like that and I'll set you on fire." Shizuo stilled as Izaya's sharp tone brokered no metaphor. "I'll explain, since you haven't seemed to notice; why I expected anything more is a mystery." Shizuo snarled, and he got a razor edged smile in return. "I doused that extremely flammable polyethylene cordage in lighter fluid. Try to escape, and I'll be forced to throw a match on you and watch you burn." Izaya jingled the box of matches beside his grinning face in a blatant tease. 

Shizuo's nostrils flared, the tendons in his neck standing out against the rope, which was indeed moist and rank with lighter fluid. It traversed the entire length of his body, and the only thing he was wearing were briefs. It would hurt like a howling bitch if Izaya made good on his promise. "You are _insane_!"

"That's not what you were saying last night~." Izaya smirked as the jab elicited a frown. 

"Pretty sure I said it then too." This time it was Shizuo who smirked, because they both knew he was right. But another important question flagged in his mind: what made Izaya do this now, of all times? Their routine was easy to follow; they fought and fucked, in that order. Was he getting bored, or was Izaya just screwing with him for the hell of it? He figured he might as well ask; it's not like he was going anywhere. "Why the fuck am I tied up, you crazy piece of shit?" 

Izaya's eyes took on that gleam, the one that meant trouble. "You left me all alone last night."

"What are you talking about? We broke your headboard. Not enough to remember me by?" 

"You wouldn't cuddle and then you left me to an empty, broken bed. You should be a little more considerate." 

"Considerate my ass! How 'bout next time I just break you instead!" It took everything in him not to rip through his restraints, punch Izaya in his lily white throat, and watch him gag for air. 

Izaya ignored the threat, like usual. "But you never cuddle with me, Shizu-chan. Don't you have any capacity for love?" He said it in a frankly mocking way, and then answered his own question. "Of course you don't, what am I saying. You can only rut like an animal and stalk away from what you damage." Izaya was smiling again, looking like he was having fun twisting the knife. 

"I don't need to hear that from you, you murderous, insignificant bitch." Shizuo didn't show it, but there would always be a part of him that flinches at those kinds of barbs. So he used one of his own to throw at Izaya, since he knew the prick hated feeling anything less than the god he constantly proclaimed himself as. They both knew how the other ticked, after all the years spent being chased and captured. 

Izaya sniffed and he lost his teasing gleam for a second, before it shuttered back to life. "I guess we're at an impasse. But compounding your stunted nature isn't why I came here this morning. I just want to cuddle, is all." He tilted his head, as if pondering. "Maybe teach you a little of that consideration. For next time." 

Shizuo shouted and spat and sputtered at Izaya as he stood up and walked closer to the bed. Knees brushed the edge of the mattress and climbed on, and then Izaya was crawling towards him in a way that made him break out in a sweat, although he didn't know if it was in disgust or anticipation. The silky texture of the rope stretched across his muscles as they bunched and flexed; the tension only climbed when Izaya was finally crouched over him. 

Slowly, their bodies inched together until the loose fabric of Izaya's sweatshirt and shorts was dragging against the small patches of skin visible between the rope. Suddenly the room seemed ten degrees warmer. 

Izaya started to snuggle into the rigid plank of Shizuo's body. He'd tied Shizuo's legs so that each of his ankles were angled and connected to the footboard by rope; it left a comfortable amount of space for him to settle into, and it also left no room for shying away. He applauded his own craftsmanship as he shoved one thigh into that space and loosely wrapped his other around one of Shizuo's. He rested his head below a bound shoulder, and moved his arms to either side of Shizuo's torso in a pseudo hug. It was like lying with a living body pillow! The thought made Izaya chuckle. 

"Are you really going to cuddle me?" It came out a little incredulous. Izaya was well and truly a freak of nature. 

"Time to shut up now, Shizu-chan." He mumbled into a constricted chest. He didn't mention that the up and down of Shizuo's breath was becoming more and more relaxed. 

Shizuo lay there for immeasurable minutes, feeling his bloodlust cool and his tense muscles unwind. He ached for a cigarette, but for two reasons, he couldn't have one. Firstly and obviously, he was being held hostage. Secondly, Izaya had fallen asleep on him. 

"I am going to kill you." Shizuo whispered, bending his head down to look at how Izaya had curled into his chest, a fist near his mouth. 

A triumphant grin was hidden from view as Izaya continued to fake sleep. 

END


End file.
